Anti pelirrojas
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Solo digo que si fueses rubia, las cosas serían más fáciles y probablemente mi mano ya estuviese dentro de tu ropa interior. Para Noelialuna (Noelia-chan).


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Anti pelirrojas.

**Pareja principal: **Suigetsu & Karin.

**Rated: **T.

**Género: **humor.

**Advertencia: **lenguaje soez.

**Notas: **dedicado especialmente a **Noelialuna** que le gusta esta parejita. ¡Espero que te guste, Noelia-chan!

**Resumen: **«Solo digo que si fueses rubia, las cosas serían más fáciles y probablemente mi mano ya estuviese dentro de tu ropa interior.»

* * *

**A**n**t**i **p**e**l**i**r**r**o**j**a**s

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

No era por ser una especie de racista o algo por el estilo, es que la cosa era que Suigetsu _no_ podía con las pelirrojas.

Así de sencillo.

Fueran altas, delgadas, planas, tetonas, gorditas, machorras, trasero bueno… Las aceptaba con tal de que no fueran pelirrojas. Él no sabía por qué de su fobia, solo resultó ser asi. Tal vez porque desde chiquito tuvo un trauma con la salsa de tomate y desde entonces no soportaba ver el color rojo por todos lados. Era por esta misma razón que evitaba constantemente –en verdad– salir en el día de _San Valentín _–sí, porque todo era rojo, rosita y la la~, mucho, mucho amor y, _cursilería_.

Y hoy era uno de esos días. Si, ya sabes, ese tipo de días en donde sabes que a la vida como le gusta joderte y darte una patada en el trasero. Carajo.

Probablemente la temperatura adentro del ascensor sobrepasaba de los 40 o quién sabe. El sudor podía olerse a un metro de distancia y hacía que la ropa se te pegara como segunda capa de piel y, rayos, era asqueroso. Incluso para alguien tan _hediondo _como Suigetsu, él ya estaba asqueado de sí misma, si, bañado de tanto sudor, sobre todo la desesperación de _ciertas partes _debajo de las ropas.

Diablos, maldito fuese el emo-vengador-cabello-de-gallina-de-Sasuke por haberlo convencido de usar pantalones de cuero en un día tan caliente como este.

Todo el pequeño espacio del ascensor; si, esos que parecen más bien latas de sardinas apestosas –las que odiaba, por cierto–, estaba lleno. No había jodido espacio donde no estuviese ocupado. Había tanta gente que el de dientes afilados quería vomitar de sentirse tan congestionado de tanta _plebe. _Pero espera, ese no era el _verdadero _problema. No, por supuesto que no.

Ella era el problema.

Estatura promedio. Senos decentes –eran pequeños, pero estaba seguro que casi podían llenarle las palmas de las manos. Delicioso cuello para encajar sus dientes. Cinturita de avispa. Culo perfecto –sobre todo para recibir unas buenas nalgadas… Y miles de cosas de las cuales podría seguir hablando. ¡Pero…! Si, para la perfección siempre hay «peros» de sobra.

Ella esta buena. ¡Vaya que lo está! Sin embargo… Es pelirroja.

Cabellera rojiza. Como el rubí. Igual al color rojo pasión de sus labios y ojos carmesí. Toda ella expresaba deseo, lujuria, pasión y… ¡Joder! Prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que se le tirara encima. Pero no. Suigetsu puede ser un verdadero _cerdo _a veces –vamos, hasta él mismo lo admite–, pero en el fondo –bien, bien en el fondo– es un chico decente. Y un chico decente no se anda tirando a una chica delante de 15 pares de ojos, ¿verdad?

Él bufó. — Hey.

Ella reaccionó ante el llamado del pervertido que no ha dejado de mirarle el trasero. Karin se acomodó sus anteojos y miró a su costado. Estaba harta de tener que compartir el mismo que aire que esas personas que apestaban a sudor y a saber que más –diablos, ¿a poco no conocían el perfume? –. Lo último que necesitaba era un piropo barato de ese chico de dientes chuecos. Pensó en ignorarlo, es decir, era un tipo cualquiera, no lo conocía de ningún lado, ¿por qué hacerle caso entonces?

— ¿Qué? –quiso saber Karin, mirando esos ojos purpuras y los mechones blancos que los ocultaban. Su cara le recordó a una piraña y luego se puso a pensar si él no era algún tipo de experimento mal parado o algún ser vivo radiactivo.

Una de las dos, pero ese chico no era humano.

— ¿Nos has intentado pintarte el cabello? Qué sé yo… ¿Un rubio tal vez? –él preguntó y Karin lo quiso golpear.

— ¿Y por qué lo haría? –inconscientemente sus dedos rozaron con sus mechones rojizos y no supo por qué carajos le andaba contestando a las estúpidas preguntas de un retrasado mental.

— Por qué me agradas –soltó y la de anteojos abrió los ojos —. Sexualmente, claro.

Los demás oyentes se sonrojaron por la bocota tan floja del chico. Ella por poco se cae para atrás, no por la vergüenza –o sea, ella es como un pedazo de carne de primera en medio de una manada de lobos hambrientos, ¿quién no va comerla? Obvio–, sino más bien por lo directo que él fue.

— ¿Y eso a mí qué? –reaccionó después de un tiempo de silencio. Un ajuste de sus anteojos y los ojos rubíes se afilaron más.

Suigetsu sonrió.

— Solo digo que si fueses rubia, las cosas serían más fáciles y probablemente mi mano ya estuviese dentro de tu ropa interior.

Si antes Karin tenía ganas de golpearlo, ahora quería castrarlo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

Hola, hola.

Pues aquí con un pequeño shot dedicado a una de mis especiales lectoras (Noelia-chan).

Espero que les guste y, especialmente, Noelia-chan, que lo disfrutes.

**Muchos besitos**.

**PD: **me he enviciado con Suigetsu.


End file.
